A standard golf club consists essentially of a grip end, a club head, and an elongate shaft therebetween. With most of the weight of the club near the club head, the center of gravity of the club is usually approximately six inches above the club head which is desirable for striking a golf ball and obtaining the maximum distance from the hit.
The golf swing can be thought of as a sequential, smooth-flowing body action which accelerates the head of a golf club along an elliptical path to contact a ball. Consistency in this body action is necessary for a golfer to achieve maximum efficiency, i.e., maximum range and accuracy in hitting the ball. To achieve this consistency, it is necessary that the golfer practice the golf swing with some regularity so that the sequential movement of the body muscles becomes a learned behavior and a reflexive action.
One common mistake made by golfers is the introduction into the swing of a chopping down motion rather than the smooth, sequential action which is desired. With the center of gravity of the club being just above the club head, the tendency for this undesirable motion is accentuated. This is because there is a natural tendency to move the hands toward the center of gravity in order to retain a secure hold on the grip end. This movement gives rise to the chopping motion, which is detrimental to the efficiency of the golf swing.
A second common mistake made by golfers during the swing movement is undue tension in the wrist and arms. It is important that during the swing, the wrists not break or cock prematurely. Increased tension often leads to such premature movement.
As with any repeated activity, unless proper practice procedures are developed these flaws may become a learned muscle behavior just as easily as correct and efficient muscle movements. The golf swing with these correct muscle movements results in the acceleration of the club head as fast as possible thereby obtaining the maximum distance of the hit ball. However, it is often impossible during a fast swing for the golfer to concentrate on each muscle movement in sequence unless, through practice, the proper swing is second nature to him. It is not desirable to slow a swing down in order to achieve the requisite concentration because this does not allow for maximum club acceleration. Therefore, the golfer must repeatedly practice the proper swing with maximum acceleration. Anything less would promote a learned muscle behavior at a sub-par level.
It has been known to make training golf clubs having weighted club heads. This type of club does not serve to correct the common problems of a golfer's swing but rather, at best, only serves to loosen up the muscles at the outset of a round of golf. In fact, with the center of gravity at the same position, and the overall weight increased, the incorrect swing deficiencies are not corrected, but are actually increased to compensate for the added weight. With such a device, the downward chopping motion and the premature break of the wrists are therefore encouraged rather than repressed.